


Из света и тени

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Ви здесь чужой, и свет Данте гаснет в его тени.





	Из света и тени

мы разные песни поем. ты о вечном, а я — о земном.

Ви аккуратно вплетает синюю ленту в волосы Данте, нежно касается серебряных прядей, украдкой роняет поцелуи на высокий лоб — Данте так забавно хмурится во сне, что Ви позволяет себе самую малость больше. В его взгляде много всего — и ласка, и тоска, и глубокая темная жадность, — но ненависти не найти.

Ви позволяет Данте лежать на его коленях. Ви здесь чужой, черная дыра на фоне звездных просторов космоса; свет Данте гаснет в его тени, и Ви не смеет оставаться дольше положенного. Луна сияет на небе даже днем, но обычный взгляд никогда ее не заметит.

Данте выглядит умиротворенным. Тонкая сеть морщин сбегает прочь, оставляя лишь спокойствие и плавность черт — Ви не помнит, сколько жизней назад видел такое. Сколько смертей им пришлось пройти, чтобы оказаться здесь и сейчас — _чужими_ — лишенными дома и своей судьбы, опьяненными неловкой близостью.

Ви прячет растерянность за длинными ресницами, пропускает меж пальцев тонкую полоску ленты, гладит Данте мягко и почти невесомо — мгновение, которого он был лишен столько лет. Ви хочет сбежать и хочет снова сюда вернуться.

Данте смотрит на него устало и тепло.

— Сколько я спал?

— Почти весь день.

— Да? Я... — рот Данте оказывается закрыт ладонью Ви. Слишком рано, слишком быстро — Ви еще не успел оставить прошлое прошлому. Сердце болит, будто иглы раздирают его изнутри.

Тень умирает под напором света, и Ви торопится уйти.

— Увидимся позже? — неловко прощается Данте. Ви исчезает за дверью.

Ночь вступает в свои права.

Данте держит в руках тонкую синюю ленту и хочет верить, что ответ — _«да»_.


End file.
